This invention is directed to thin film temperature sensing elements. The use of permalloy, 80%Ni-20%Fe, in magnetic sensing circuits such as in logic elements and in computer memory networks is well known. This invention is directed instead to a thin-film temperature sensor element fabricated by silicon technology and compatible with both hybrid and on-chip electronics. The film material is the normally highly magnetic permalloy material, 80%Ni-20%Fe, deposited by sputtering onto a substrate, normally a silicon chip. The 80-20 Ni/Fe ratio is chosen to minimize magnetostrictive effects in the film, but variations around this ratio will not substantially effect the sensor performance. The use of the film as a temperature sensor depends on the large favorable temperature coefficient of resistance of the NiFe alloy. The alloy also exhibits a magnetoresistive effect, that is, a resistive element can change its resistance when subjectd to a changing magnetic field. Therefore the possibility of an error in the temperature measurement exists, in general, if the temperature sensor is subjected to a magnetic field change. In nearly all practical applications, the exposure to magnetic fields will not exceed 50 oersted and it is desirable to provide a temperature sensor that will have little or no response to magnetic field of this magnitude or larger. It has been discovered that if the NiFe film material is deposited in very narrow (less than about 15 .mu.m wide) lines and in film thickness in excess of about 400 A.degree., temperature sensing elements are formed that can be substantially free of magnetic field effects up to and greater than the 50 oersted field strength.